Optical signals in optical networks are affected by attenuation and therefore have to be amplified to reach longer distances. An amplifier for this purpose receives optical signals to further transmit the optical signals in an amplified form.
The principle of automatic gain control (AGC) is to provide an ideally constant channel power of an optical output signal.